


Meeting the Mother

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [58]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers, Set after season 5, Slash, caring keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Keith and the Blade are visiting the castle. The team meets Keith's mother and Keith gets to try and teach Lance about swordplay, only that nothing goes entirely according to plan.





	Meeting the Mother

Voltron || Klance || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Meeting the Mother || Klance || Voltron

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Meeting the Mother

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, Langst

Main Pairing: Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Katie 'Pidge' Holt, Hunk Garett, Krolia

Summary: Prompt: "Fine, just do what you have to do." - "Can you stop being so freaking cute so I can concentrate?" for Klance.

Keith and the Blade are visiting the castle. The team meets Keith's mother and Keith gets to try and teach Lance about swordplay, only that nothing goes _entirely_ according to plan.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Meeting the Mother_

Lance was sitting in the corner of the training room, watching Keith. The Blade had _finally_ come to the Castle again for a personal briefing and to make further plans. While Kolivan was talking to Allura and Shiro, Keith had gone to train.

Well. He had gone to flee from _his mother_. Krolia. His very Galra mom. Blade of Mamora. Literally a _purple, female, furry version of Keith_. The similarities between Keith and his mom had been intensely overwhelming.

Hunk and Pidge were currently interrogating Krolia, asking about embarrassing baby-stories and everything. Keith had been embarrassed and also maybe a little confused, because he was still not used to _having a mom_.

"You're quiet", stated Keith with a glare, turning toward Lance.

Lance blinked slowly. "I... didn't want to bother you?"

"You're never quiet", grunted Keith annoyed. "What's wrong?"

It took Lance a moment to realize. He had grown kind of accustomed to being ignored. When he tried confiding in Pidge and Hunk, they were too busy with Team Punk these days. And Shiro... Well, Lance had started kind of bottling it all up. But he could hardly say that to Keith, it wasn't like Keith would care.

"I have a sword now too", said Lance instead and got up.

"...What?", asked Keith surprised, blinking slowly.

Keith watched in stunned silence how Lance got up and turned his bayard into a sword. Grinning broadly, Lance activated the training program and started slaying. Okay. That was new. That needed to stop _immediately_. Who allowed Lance to have a sword and look that hot with it? Keith was _not_ okay with that. He shifted as his pants started feeling too tight.

"Well?", asked Lance, broad grin still in place, but eyes brimming with anxiety.

Keith knew Lance sought validation, the very latest since their conversation about Lance willingly stepping down from Voltron thinking Allura was better than him. It had broken Keith's heart a little... and maybe it had weighed in heavy in his decision to leave Voltron for the Blade. Lance was good, he was _so good_. He was their heart. Keith rather left than see Lance leave.

"You're good", stated Keith gruffly. "But you lack experience with another living sparring partner."

Raising one eyebrow, Lance tilted his head. "You offering?"

And then, all of a sudden, Keith was sparring with Lance. Teaching Lance how to use his blade better, how to improve his stance. A sword was different than a gun. Though it worried Keith a little. Lance had prided himself as their sharpshooter, had found validation in that role, uniqueness. Now that he was not just the pilot of the Red Lion but also using a sword like Keith, Keith hoped that Lance didn't feel like he was just replacing someone better.

"Okay, let me show you", grunted Keith and took a deep breath.

Lance sat down next to him cross-legged, staring up at Keith with those large azure-blue eyes of his, head tilted like a curious kitten. His eyes crossed a little in concentration. Keith _tried_ to demonstrate, but he kept slipping, his focus pulled toward the former Blue Paladin.

"Lance. Stop looking at me like that. You're too close for me to demonstrate", ordered Keith frustrated, irritated that he was failing like this.

It was a simple step-sequence and he could do it in his sleep, but he kept looking over at Lance. Lance huffed offended and glared at him.

"Fine, just do what you have to do."

Lance was pouting. Like pouting was helping _any_. Keith growled frustrated.

"Can you stop being so freaking _cute_ so I can concentrate?"

Wide blue eyes stared over at him. Keith's eyes widened to match Lance's. Both stared at each other for a very, very long moment, not moving. Doing nothing. Holding their breath.

"H-Hahahahaha", started Lance laughing. "Funny, Keith. What, the Blade's also teaching you a sense of humor now?"

Keith glared and clenched his teeth. This wasn't okay. It wasn't okay that Lance thought so little of himself, that he genuinely thought someone had to be joking to call him cute. Lance was _the cutest_ person Keith had ever met.

"You're cute!", exclaimed Keith angrily. "And you're beautiful. You're clever! And pretty and useful and _valuable_ and important and fuck, I hate when you look and act like none of that is true even though it _is_."

"W... What...?", asked Lance confused, taking a step back.

"I. Like. _You_ ", stated Keith evenly, holding eye-contact with Lance.

"What?", squeaked Lance, jumping a little as Keith cornered him.

"I'm going to kiss you now, unless you don't want to", stated Keith. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

All Lance could do was nod hastily, not trusting his voice. And then, the most unbelievable thing happened as Keith's lips pressed against his, soft and warm and firm and _perfect._ They fit together perfectly. Slowly, Lance's eyelids fluttered shut and he wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. Keith reacted, laying his own around Lance's waist to pull him closer.

"I like you. A lot", whispered Keith against Lance's lips.

"I... like you too", admitted Lance, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

And okay, apparently _that_ was an even better look on Lance than sword-fighting. Keith licked his lips before leaning in for another kiss. A very primal part in him growled pleased at claiming the lips of the one he had been sort of in love with for a while now.

/break\

Keith could, of course, not avoid his mother forever. He wasn't really actively trying to do it. At the Blade, he had little problem interacting with her, even though at times it was awkward. He had just been overwhelmed by all the questions Hunk and Pidge had, by the pride and love in Krolia's voice when she spoke of him. That was still too new for him.

"Keith! I started to think that you were hiding out", stated his mother dryly.

"No. I was training", grunted Keith a bit embarrassed.

But Krolia didn't seem to listen to him. Her eyes narrowed as she started sniffing the air. Tilting her head, she zeroed in on Lance, who came in behind Keith.

"Why did you not tell me you had _a mate_ at the castle?", asked Krolia with a frown.

"M-Mate?", echoed Keith, hoping it didn't mean what he thought it meant. "We're all mates here."

Krolia tilted her head and turned back to Pidge and Hunk, subtly sniffing the air. "No. No you are a team. A family."

Getting up, she walked over Lance, cornering him and sniffing him. Lance tried dodging her, blushing embarrassed and confused as she nosed his neck.

" _There_ ", pointed Krolia out. "You even marked your mate."

She poked her finger against a spot that was slowly turning purple. Instantly, Pidge was out of her seat and next to Krolia, taking a closer look. She burst out into laughter, while Hunk started snickering.

"A hickey? Really?", asked Pidge, eyes sparkling mischievously.

" _Finally_ , dudes!", exclaimed Hunk, pulling Lance into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Krolia hummed as she ran her eyes over Lance's body before nodding pleased. "You chose well, Keith. He's a pretty and athletic one. And he must be a strong warrior to be a Paladin of Voltron."

Lance blushed so hard that he was pretty sure his head should be exploding.

"I did", confirmed Keith, wrapping an arm around Lance's waist.

Lance was pretty sure he should be fainting due to the lack of blood in every other body-part aside from his face at this point. Groaning in embarrassment, he turned to hide his face in Keith's neck. The half-Galra laid his second arm around Lance too to pull him into a proper hug.

"Very endearing", stated Krolia and nodded pleased. "Affections between mates are important, especially since your duty keeps you apart so much."

"So... you have... no problem with Lance being...", drawled Keith, unsure for a moment.

"Being...?", echoed Krolia confused.

"A... guy", offered Keith reluctantly.

"Keith. I'm Galra and I was with _a human_. Why would I judge you for choosing a male?", asked Krolia quite confused. "If this one makes you happy, then that's the only thing that matters."

Lance bit his lips and looked at Keith as Keith smiled. "He does."

/break\

"So... your mom took that well", drawled Lance that evening as Lance and Keith were curled together, cuddled up to each other. "I mean. Maybe Galra don't have a concept of homophobia?"

"Mh. Maybe", nodded Keith thoughtfully.

"How... have you been taking it? I mean. Having your mom back", asked Lance.

"I don't know yet", admitted Keith and turned to press a kiss to Lance's temple. "It's still new and raw and mainly confusing to me. I'm trying. She's trying. Guess that's all we can do, huh?"

"Mhm, it is", agreed Lance, nuzzling into Keith's neck, essentially sitting on Keith's lap.

"How have you been dealing with everything? With... the team?", wanted Keith to know. "I... That conversation we had, in my room. The one... Do you still feel like that? Like you're just a placeholder until someone better comes around? Because you're _not_. You're amazing."

Lance blushed at the compliment, kissing Keith's jawline. "I... don't know. I do my best. It's... sometimes hard. Sometimes, when... I feel like no one's listening?"

"Call me", ordered Keith, tightening his arms around Lance. "If you feel like talking and like no one is listening, then call me. I'm... not a big talker. But I can listen."

"You're not half-bad at talking either", whispered Lance, leaning up to kiss him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD to write something after season 5. Especially something involving Keith and Lance sparring, as well as Krolia smelling Keith on Lance and Lance on Keith and calling them mates. Because I can and needed that. *nods*
> 
> And well, I still had this tumblr prompt left in my inbox, I figured it fit. For prompt-stuff, ranting and general rambling on my behalf, go find me on tumblr at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/). ;D


End file.
